My Ames
by sonikkuism
Summary: Of course, leave it to the one and only Amy Rose to find him on any place on the planet. Sonamy. Oneshot.


"Ah," Sonic inhaled the fresh hair blissfully as he woke up from his nap, laying comfortably in the grass. He stared up at the clouds with a faint grin on his face. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Eggman was defeated once more. The world was safe, his friends were miles from harm's way, and he was celebrating another victory in peace. "Today was a good day," he mused to himself. Nothin' could ruin it!

"Guess I have time for one more cat nap," he chuckled to himself, closing his eyes again.

"Sonic!"

\- Or not.

Peeping one eye open, "Hm?" he spotted a familiar face just yards away from him, waving at him with a bubbly smile on her face. Of course, leave it to the one and only Amy Rose to find him on any place on the planet. The fifteen year old Sonic would have immediately fled the scene instinctively, but now that he was a little older and she was a little older, he trusted her enough that she wouldn't pounce on him and decided not to move a muscle. She's gotten better at the whole _personal space_ thing, but he's very aware that she still has feelings for him after all these years.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Amy said as she reached the blue hero.

"Well, ya found me." Arms falling from behind his head, Sonic sat up and asked, "What's up?"

She sat down on her knees beside him, smoothing her hands down her dress and brushing a long tendril back. A beat, then she took a deep breath, "I never got around to thank you. For saving me today."

"It's no biggie." Sonic brushed it off.

"But doesn't it get tiring? Saving me all the time?"

"Uh?" Did she really think that saving her was that much of a problem for him? It really wasn't! "Ames, you're my friend. I'm always gonna protect you. And I got your back, whenever you need me."

Amy beamed at him.

"We all get caught off-guard by Egghead, so don't beat yourself over it, okay?"

"Okay."

"'Sides," he threw a wink in her direction, "it doesn't hurt to have a little team. Makes it harder to kidnap ya if you're not the only potential target."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so! Tails and Knux have been with me for as long as I can remember. Kicking butt on your own is fun, but it's better with friends." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever happened to your team?"

"I don't know." Amy looked down into her lap. "It's just me and Cream now. Big just kinda…"

"Drifted away?"

"Yeah."

"'S too bad. The best come in three's!"

 _The best come in three's..._ Amy mused.

"...How did you get here?" Sonic asked.

The response came in a small voice. "Um...I walked?"

"You walked all the way here by yourself? Without knowing exactly where I'd be?"

"Well, yes! Life is an adventure, like you told me! I can't be like you if I hide in fear all the time." She clenched her fist with determination. "It's time for me to take my destiny in my own hands!"

"That's my girl!" Sonic cheered her on, and she blushed.

"One day I'll save you, Sonic. Then I'll be your hero."

"You already are my hero, Ames," he told her as if it's the most simplest thing in the world. "You don't have to take on dangerous villains bigger than Eggman or go super to be a hero in my book. You're a hero just by being you. And there's only one Amy Rose."

He should've predicted what she was about to do next.

Amy's eyes watered with tears - even if they were of joy, Sonic still didn't like being around people who cry ( he didn't even know how to comfort a crying person properly! ) - and the bright smile that spread across her face would have put the shining sun to shame. Instead of her famous bear hug that left his lungs screaming, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his torso gently instead, burying her face in his chest. She's warm. It felt kind of...nice.

"Awh, Sonic, you always know what to say! Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, Amy." Sonic patted her back and rubbed her a little bit. She pulled away to look at him, and they smiled at each other. "C'mon. Let's get ya home."

It took him roughly five minutes to get from there to Amy's home, and Amy didn't lift her head from his chest until they came to a stop. Sonic didn't run as fast when he was carrying someone, but sometimes the wind can be a little overwhelming if you're not used to it.

"Guess it has been a while, huh?" Sonic teased, fighting back a snicker. That girl's quills were everywhere man. It's hilarious.

Amy blushed again, this time in embarrassment, hands fluttering up to fix it but Sonic was faster, beating her to the punch as he ran his hands down her quills. He wasn't really thinking. But her hair felt nice under his fingertips and her reaction was worth it. She gazed up at him with that doe eyed look of hers - that made his stomach do somersaults - and let her hands fall to her sides. He found himself gazing back down at her, in awe almost. How long had it been since he's seen her? A few months?

" _We've gotta stop meeting like this,"_ Sonic had said to her as he freed her from her prison. It's always good to see the pink hedgehog, to see her doing well for herself, but he's gotta admit he - he missed her. A lot. More than he realized. He missed her cooking. He missed her bickering with Knuckles when they've been in the air for too long on the Tornado. He missed seeing the way she behaved around Tails, truly stepping into the big sister role and making sure that the kitsune was okay. He missed her bringing Cream along whenever she came to visit. He missed her doing the little things that made his heart race uncontrollably: the gentle squeezes on his arm, gripping his hand and squeezing lightly for reassurance, smooth quill ruffles, saying his name in such a way that sent shivers down his spine...

He missed her always being there. His confidant, his nurse, his support, his strength, his weakness.

Sonic's lips parted in shock. Amy Rose was his everything. Like, literally _his everything_. And he used to treat her as if he never wanted her around!

 _Is this why I don't see her as much as I used to?_ he thought to himself. _Because she still thinks she's a bother?_

His ears lowered sadly.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

Snapping out it, Sonic flashed her a reassuring grin but he's preetty sure she's not buying it by the way she's looking at him. "Nothin'. Just...promise me somethin', will ya?"

"Anything." Amy nodded.

He lowered his hands from her hair ( really, how long had those babies been in there? ) and asked in a soft tone that he never, ever used, "Come see me tomorrow?"

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "You bet! I'll be there!"

"Good." Sonic laughed.

Amy held her arms out. "One more for the road?"

Rolling his eyes - albeit fondly - the two hedgehogs laughed as they came together, arms wrapping around the other for a friendly embrace. One that was meant to be brief, but lasted longer than it normally would. Just as Amy, whose gaze was on his shoulder, slipped her arms around him more, Sonic dipped his head a little and closed his eyes, a hand sliding up her spine to lightly touch her quills. The action just felt so natural and - and -

Waaait.

Slowly pulling away from her, Sonic was not the only one with an awkward look on his face when his eyes met hers again. Amy was just as stiff, retreating a step to provide more space between them, and when they both looked away from each other - Amy with her arms behind her back shyly, Sonic scratching the back of his ear - their muzzles started to turn a bright pink.

"So, uh -"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna - go."

"Okay. I'm gonna - get inside now."

"You do that, heh."

Amy made a brisk walk for her front door, fumbling with her keys and dropping them once ( which made Sonic hold back a snort ), before she managed to stick the key in the hole and turn the doorknob.

"S-Stop looking at me like that!" she stammered.

"Like what? I'm just makin' sure you got inside safely!" Sonic waved his arms. "Is that a crime now?"

Amy's expression immediately softened. "No. No, it's not."

Sonic looked down at his shoes, a sign of nervousness, then back up at her.

"Goodnight," Amy said.

"Goodnight," Sonic said back.

Her eyes didn't leave his until she disappeared inside and shut the door, and as soon as she was gone he took off, leaving a trail of blue behind him. He headed straight for Mystic Ruins, where he'll always find a home, and made his bed on the rooftop. On the way there, he saw Tails fast asleep beside the Tornado ( must'a been workin' on some upgrades, Sonic thought ), and decided to put him to bed. Picking up the kitsune, he carried Tails to his room as carefully as he could without waking him, tucking him into bed and patting his head affectionately.

 _Get some rest, buddy. I'll see ya in the morning._

* * *

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted with a yawn, wandering into the kitchen. "Just coming from your morning run?"

"You betcha, Tails!" Sonic gave him his signature wink and thumbs up.

"I'm guessin' you were the reason I woke up in my bed, huh?" Tails smiled sheepishly.

"Can't let my lil' bro sleep on the floor!"

 _"You sleep on the roof!_ How is that any better?"

"I'm the big bro. I do what I want."

"So-nic!"

"Wha-aat?"

"You have a bed! A room! Why don't you ever take advantage of it?"

Huh. "Guess I never thought about it, bud. I know you worked hard to get me a room so I wouldn't sleep outside anymore."

"It's okay, Sonic."

"Will it make you feel better if I start sleeping in my room?"

"Much."

"You got yourself a deal."

Tails brightened. "Awesome! Now, how 'bout some breakfast?"

Sonic patted his toned belly. "I'm starving! What's on the menu?"

"How about pancakes?"

The familiar female voice had the boys turn around ( and a certain speedster's heart to jump ). Amy walked in the kitchen, wearing a floral sundress and her quills up in a ponytail. She held up her kitchen utensil cutely and added, "I brought my own spatula!"

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Sonic invited me!" Amy smiled at the blue hedgehog. "Right, Sonic?"

Tails raised his eyebrows at his best friend, who just shrugged and kicked his feet up on the kitchen table, arms thrown casually behind his head. "Thought we could use a pretty face around here."

Amy blushed.

"I'm not cute enough, Sonic?" Tails teased, taking note of how relaxed Sonic was and how natural he just said that.

"- Don't make me come over there and kiss you."

"Please don't."

"Get over here!"

"No! Sonic, please! I was just kidding!" But it was too late. The speedster knocked over his chair with how swift he moved, standing right in front of the kitsune in the next second. He pulled the younger male into his arms and gave him a proper noogie before showering his little brother with sloppy kisses. "Sonic, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Tails whined, doing his best to avoid his big brother's loving attacks, but he's smiling now and Sonic was laughing.

But he wasn't the only one.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Sonic directed his attention to the very pink hedgehog that made his stomach do flip flops. He may be awkward when it comes to expressing affection romantically, but, heh. Amy deserved some Sonic lovin' too, right?

'S not like he's using this excuse to kiss her or anything.

"N-No!" She threw her arms out and dropped her spatula in the process, waving frantically, her blush deepening when she realized what he was alluding to just as quickly.

"C'mere!" Sonic zipped over to her. "Don't try to run from me now!"

 _Not the lips, not the lips, not the lips, ANYWHERE BUT THE LIPS,_ he screamed at himself as he grabbed her and pulled her close. Nothing would hurt him more than getting her hopes up by accidentally landing on her lips, but then again this wasn't exactly the best idea.

 _Don't back out now, dude. You're already here! Might as well enjoy it. I mean what._

Amy leaned her face away, palms up to defend herself, but she's making a weak attempt to do it, which meant she was very much inviting him to put his mouth on her face. So he closed his eyes, grabbed her face - which really should have been done in reverse, and rained kisses all over it.

"So-niiic!" Amy squealed.

Okay, so on a scale of one to ten on how adorable that was, Amy Rose just broke that thing! He laughed and kissed her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, her quills. Then, to finish it off, Sonic wrapped his arms around her and suddenly dipped her, making her squeak in surprise and grab the back of his neck on reflex.

"Hiya." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"H-Hi," she stammered, gazing up at him.

His gaze dangerously drifted from her eyes down to her lips ( big mistake, 'cause now he wanted to kiss her and that was not appropriate. he's not supposed to _want_ to kiss her, _especially_ when she smelled like strawberries and all kinds of girly goodness that he didn't know about! ), and she was watching him closely. Gazing at him curiously. Was he really going to..?

Oh he wanted to, Ames. He wanted to.

...Aaand he's leaning.

Wait a minute.

Was he _leaning?_

Stop leaning!

Amy, you're _not_ helping! Don't lean with him!

Abort mission!

Abort, abort!

" _What_ are you two _doing?"_

Sonic jumped, accidentally dropping Amy to the floor in the process. "K-Knuckles! It's not what it looks like!"

Knuckles the Echidna raised an eyebrow, leaning against the entryway with one leg crossed behind the other. "You sicken me, you know that?"

"...To a degree."

"Ow…" Amy moaned.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic flew down to her aid, helping her off the floor. "Sorry, Ames."

Tails shook his head.

 _So close...you were so close, Sonic! Why can't ya admit your feelings already? You and I both know they're there!_

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked Amy softly, brushing a quill out of her eye.

"I'm fine." Her response was low, pulling his hand away from his face and walking away from him, avoiding his gaze. "I'm gonna go on ahead and get started on those pancakes."

Sonic's ears lowered again.

"Idiot." Knuckles shook his head.

"How long have you been here?" Tails asked.

"Last night." Knuckles' answer was casual.

"...Really?"

"Yeah, I crashed on your couch."

"Did I invite you in?"

"Oh, so I gotta be invited in now?"

"W-Well, you're always welcome, Knuckles, but -"

"Pancakes?" Amy looked over her shoulder at her red ally.

"Sure." Knuckles waved lazily. "Anyway, both of ya'll were asleep so. Waking you up would've been pointless."

"Not even to let us know you were here?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"How long have we known each other?"

"...Point taken."

Sonic's eyes were on Amy during the entire conversation, but her back was to him the whole time. She busied herself around the kitchen, stirring the mix and getting the stove ready, an unreadable expression on her face.

Once again, hedgehog, you screwed up.

"How many pancakes do you want, Tails?" Amy spoke up.

"Two will be fine for me."

"Knuckles?"

"Four should do it."

A beat.

"...Sonic?"

"Three for me." But instead of giving her a simple answer and leaving it at that, he approached her with hesitation, leaning his face around to get her to meet his gaze. "If that's okay."

She couldn't avoid him for long, and as soon as their eyes met he smiled at her. She returned it halfheartedly, then looked back down to resume what she was doing. He kept standing there, though. Long enough for her to realize that he wanted something else, so after pouring four doses of mix in the pan, she put the bowl down and faced him, one hand still on the counter.

"What is it?"

For once, he didn't care if he was being watched.

He let his actions speak for him.

Stepping even closer, Sonic took Amy's face in his hands once more. Her eyes widened, the pink hedgehog clueless as to what he's going to do next; her heart was ready to burst from her chest, but she's prepared for another let-down. There's no way he's gonna kiss me. He was never gonna kiss me…

"Say you forgive me."

"...W-What?"

"Say you forgive me and I'll sleep without a guilty conscience. Or you'll be responsible for me losing a fight to Eggman because the last thing I want is my Ames mad at me."

 _My Ames…_

"I forgive you," she said in a dazed tone.

Sonic smirked confidently. Oh, he got her now.

"Say you love me."

The dazed look vanished almost comically. "Why?"

"Just say it."

"Is there a point to all of this -"

" _Say it."_

"I love you, you jerk!"

The blue hedgehog hummed happily.

"Now was that so hard?" Sonic teased, and before she could come up with a smart retort, he swooped in and kissed her forehead.

If Amy could melt into a puddle of mush, she would have. She can't stay mad at her hero, no matter how much she tried!

"Not at all," she said.

And then, completely out of impulse, Amy grabbed Sonic's face and smashed her lips against his. Sonic made a noise of surprise, eyes wide open and narrowed, completely taken off guard and in a state of disbelief and awe at the same time ( was that even a thing? ) Amy was kissing him. Amy was kissing him!

He definitely wasn't pushing her away. He let her have this ( and, admittedly, himself too ), his eyes closing and lips yielding up against hers, cupping a hand on her hip.

The kiss was short - much too short for his liking - and she pulled away before he could _really_ start kissin' her. Sonic, completely dumbfounded and smitten, could only stare at her with wide eyes and a pink muzzle.

Then she pushed him.

"Now we're even," Amy giggled. Tails was openly gaping at the scene and Knuckles snickered.

"That's some girl, huh, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed, with a dazed look present on _his_ face.

"Tell me about it…"

* * *

So, what's up, ya'll? Jazzy here! It's been a minute.

For those of you who don't know, I made this account recently for all my Sonic work. However! I'll still be finishing **On The Edge of Paradise** , **The Sleepover** , and **Gotta Open Your Heart, Dude** over at my main account ( **jazziisms** ). Hope this isn't confusing!

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed. Peace!


End file.
